wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SugarCrush The Nightwing (LionessTheNightwing)
SugarCrush is another Nightwing OC that belongs to LionessTheNightwing. He is a party Nightwing. Backstory During the hatching of SugarCrush in 189 AD, his parents found out that he was anthropomorphic instead of a normal, feral dragon. They seem to have been afraid that if he revealed himself, the other dragons will make fun of him. They deicded a name after that and then they name him anthrohatcher (since he was anthropomorphic). Then during the time around SugarCrush's 19th birthday, he waited for everyone to come, even his friends, family and other people. But sadly, nobody came. He waited for hours, minutes and then it hit to 9:00. Apparently, 9:00 is late, but 10:00 is a no show. After it passed 10:00 and went to 11:00, he then realized nobody came. He became so upset and then crashed everything. After the wreckage, he sang to himself a happy birthday, ate the cake by himself and went home. After that, he became so obsessed with parties, he then changed his name to SugarCrush. But then a tragic event happened involving his parents. His became came down with a terminal illness, but SugarCrush was too busy getting mad about his birthday a long time ago. After so many days of his parents living, the terminal illness turned out to be F.A.S. (Fox attack syndrome). That was when his, well, he cured his father, but his mother was even worse and then she died peacefully in her sleep. This had caused great grief in SugarCrush and then he decided to throw more parties once more. But then once his father found out about his torture of forcing people to party until they're all purple, he decided to betray his own son and told jester lion about this. After that, he told Queen glory. Then SugarCrush was banished from his tribe for forcibly making people exhausted from all the movement and partying. That was when he realized about the puppeteer massacre when he heard screaming and crying. It was his new friend kalliope. At first, he didn't like her, but now they became friends. They then come across a red panda named soda pop and a puma named candycorn. Then after meeting with both of them, he went back home, only to find his father fearing him. His father shouted at him and said he was not what he though he was. He then created a colorful party hammer which changes color of any mode of his emotion and his eye glow of danger. That was when he became a God of parties. Appearance SugarCrush has dark purple scales, light purple face, pink hair, white hat with a red bow on it, a light blue bow tie, a blue suit and a color changing hammer. He also has white pants and black shoes. Personality SugarCrush was shown as a kind and sometimes sly dragon, but also selfish and cares about parties. He's also a bit of a show-off and will become a sore winner at times of games. SugarCrush is hostile, cold and deceitful towards party poopers, but kind, loyal and happy to people who love parties. Inspiration Okay, so, going into detailing here. Since I have heard So Much about characters like these (the picture does not belong to me, credit to the original creator) and yes, he was inspired by candy pop, this character on the side of this post. Naturally, this is how I get my characters and/or how I make them. Sometimes from dreams or fictional characters, I know this sounds wierd, but let's say it'll do. This was also the same way (but different) of how kalliope was made, and also candycorn the puma. Trivia * SugarCrush is also another anthropomorphic WoF OC of mine, the first being Kalliope. * SugarCrush has OCD (Obssessive Compulsive Disorder). * SugarCrush had no one come to his birthday party because of how he looked. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters